The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode twelve: Orb of the lion
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: orb of the lion. Scene cuts to kudiyan outside the lair with uzima and omaiga Kudiyan: let me get this straight. so, you two came from a different pride? Omaiga: yep, that's right. Kudiyan: and you only have one major appearence so far? Uzima: pretty much. Kudiyan: wow. i sure have a lot to learn. Omaiga: whatya mean? Kudiyan: i was frozen up in ice when i was born. i honestly don't know how i aged in that time. Omaiga: pssh. you have it easy. our origional pride was all about war. Kudiyan: you don't say. Uzima: it's true. but that didn't make me put my head down. Omaiga: uzima was always optomistic. he's kinda like modern spongebob, only he doesn't stalk his cynical neighbor. Kudiyan laughs a bit Kudiyan: yeah. normally i'm not the biggest fan of cynical characters, but squidwards someone i enjoy. and thank god they fixed the torture thing in season ten. Omaiga: no kidding. how do you know about this anyway? Kudiyan: oh. kion filled me in on the series. Uzima: oh, i love spongebob. well, half of it anyway. seasons five and nine were okay, but seasons six through eight were awful. especially season seven. bleh. Kudiyan chuckles a bit Kudiyan: i'll admit. if it weren't for the good episodes of season nine, i would've lost interest. Uzima: same here. i'll give the series credit for trying to make some of it's episodes darker, but it made a lot of mistakes. the seasons had their good moments, but episodes like one course meal and demolition doofus are NOT meant for kids. thank god for season nine and ten. Omaiga: true. Kudiyan notices an orb near the lair entrance Kudiyan: huh? Kudiyan walks over to the orb Omaiga: what is it kudiyan? Kudiyan shows uzima and omaiga the orb Kudiyan: it's some weird orb with mine and my brother's face on it. i'd better show this to kion. i think he should know. Omaiga looks at the orb Omaiga: very well then. he's most likely in the lair's kitchen. Kudiyan: thanks omaiga. be right back. Kudiyan runs off Scene cuts to kion and jasiri eating ice cream sundaes made by kion himself Jasiri: wow kion. this is amazing. Kion: yeah, one of the ways i'm known for awesomeness is my cooking skills. Jasiri: and i can see why. Jasiri finishes her sundae and lets out a burp Kion: ha ha. nice one. Kion lets out a burp that lasts for three seconds Jasiri: aw, dude. nice! Kion shugs Kudiyan: kion! Kion: hmm? Kudiyan runs up to kion and jasiri Kudiyan: kion. i found this weird orb outside with our faces on it. do you know what it is? Kion: let me see. Kion looks at the orb Kion: no, sorry kudiyan. i never saw this orb in my life. Kudiyan: no worries. but i feel like we connect to it somehow. Jasiri: tukio probably knows something about it. he's the smartest out of all of us. Kion: good thinking siri. let's go ask him. Kudiyan: i'm in. Kion, jasiri, and kudiyan run off Scene cuts to tukio and bunga playing video games Tukio: cmon dude. you'll never beat me. Bunga: don't count on it. Tukio smashes bunga in the game defeating him Tukio: yes! suck it! ha! victory made! Bunga: just spill it with me tukio. how are you so good? Tukio: a warrior never tells. Kion, jasiri, and kudiyan run up to tukio and bunga Kion: tukio. kudiyan found this orb near the entrance with mine and his faces on it. Tukio: you did? Kion: yeah. we were wondering if you knew anything. Tukio: let me see. Tukio investigaits the orb and remembers something when he looks into it Jasiri: tukio? Tukio: as a matter of fact, i do know something. Jasiri: interesting. well what is it? Tukio: you see guys... Tukio flashbacks to a past event from two years ago Rei rei: remember tukio. these orbs are extremally powerful. and not to be used lightly. Tukio: huh. you think i could be connected to one? Rei rei: maybe. you and your sister are the purest around. but it might not work until she's old enough to move yet. Tukio: okay. Rei rei: now get to work. if we're going to take over the pride lands then we'll have to use all the power we have. Tukio nods and runs off The flashback ends Tukio: but one thing about them is that they only work with the sibling on the orbs, and there are only three of them. Kion: three orbs, and they only work with siblings. what kinds are there? and, hold on dude. you have a sister? Tukio: there's a lion orb, a hyena orb, and a jackal orb. this orb here consists of the power of brothers, the hyena orb consists of the power of sisters, and the jackal orb consists of brother and sister. and i think that last one should answer the sister thing. Kion: yes it does. Kudiyan: sounds interesting. one thing though tukio. what kind of power can these orbs bring us? Tukio: well kudiyan, for you and kion, it's most likely your roar. i don't know too much about them mainly because my mom didn't mention them often. so i can't say for the other two. Bunga: that sounds intense. i wonder what the other orbs consist of. maybe one of them is to spawn a giant hand, and crush everything in sight! Kion: maybe so bunga. who knows? but it most likely won't be a giant hand. Jasiri: i sure hope the hyena one isn't about my titan power. who knows what that'll cause? Tukio: we'll see. Scene cuts to dogo training his hyena minions in his lair Dogo: alright guys! keep jumping! move it chungu, move it! Janja and the other hyenas finish the course and start panting Dogo: well done. you've earned yourselves a break. anyone up for fruit punch? Rei rei comes out with a plate with glasses of fruit punch and hands it out to the hyenas Janja: thanks. this looks really good. Dogo: of course it does. my mother made it. Rei rei walks over to dogo as the hyenas drink their fruit punch Dogo: thank you mother. Dogo takes his fruit punch Rei rei: so dogo, you said you were going to bring tukio back, and i was wondering how. Dogo: oh yes, i haven't told you of my true intentions yet. Dogo drinks some of his fruit punch Rei rei: what do you mean? Dogo chuckles maniacally Dogo: we're not going to bring the brat back to the family mother. i'm going to kill him. Rei rei becomes horrifies at what her son is planning Rei rei: what!? Dogo: that's right mother. he betrayed us, as well as joined kion, so now he gets to die along with all the other pride landers. and i'm going to devour their organs. just like how i digest the blood in my fruit punch. Janja spits out his fruit punch Janja: what!? Dogo: don't worry janja. it's only in mine. Rei rei: he loves blood. Janja: oh. good. Janja continues to drink Rei rei: but son, tukio's part of the family. he's important to life. Dogo: which is why he must die. Rei rei: dogo, forget it. i'm not going through with this. Dogo sighs Dogo: i was worried about this. not really. Dogo pulls out a control collar and pins rei rei down Rei rei: dogo! what are you doing!? Dogo: taking over the pride lands. and if the fans hate me for this, then i don't care! it's natural to hate the villain! Dogo puts the control collar on rei rei sending her into a trance Rei rei: i will obey your every command lord dogo. Dogo gets off of rei rei Dogo: glad you're on board mother. now let's get to work. Cheezi: wow dogo. this is low. even for you. Chungu: nah, i wouldn't go that far. Janja: he did try to burn kudiyan in a cage. Dogo: you're darn right i did. now let's talk plans. Scene cuts to jasiri walking through the pride lands while still struggling with her titan powers Jasiri:(inside head)how am i going to control these powers? heck, i didn't even know i had them. Jasiri keeps walking as she sees the sestruction her titan self caused Jasiri:(inside head)i'd better find out how to keep this titan form under control. something tells me that shadow jasiri wasn't the breaking point. Zuri: so you're jasiri, huh? Jasiri: hmm? Jasiri looks back and sees zuri and tiffu walking over to her Zuri: yeah, i really didn't think a hyena would be living here. what'd you do anyway? blackmail simba? Jasiri: pssh. as if. if you're wondering, he let me live here after i helped kion get through the out lands. Tiffu: he did now. well we just got back from a cruise, and we come back to see the pride lands destroyed. something about a titan. Jasiri chuckles nervously Jasiri: yeah. really was nerve racking. Zuri: not exactly how i'd react, but hey, whatever works. Tiffu: hold on a sec. didn't we meet back when kiara was temporary queen? Jasiri: well yeah, but we never had any interactions. Tiffu: makes sense. Zuri: well we're just glad we got back AFTER the titan thing. it sure looks like it did some damage. Jasiri: sure did. well it was nice meeting you guys. officially. Tiffu: same here. Zuri: later jasiri. Zuri and tiffu walk off and jasiri sighs when they're out of sight Jasiri: and it's already news. Jasiri walks off Jasiri: alright jasiri. just don't mention how the titan got through, and you're good. Scene cuts to kion and tukio doing research on the lion orb Tukio: i remember my mom saying that if you hold it up to the sun, it'll glow brighter and get warmer. Kion: well let's test it. Tukio holds the orb up to the sun and it gets brighter and warmer Kion: is it warmer? Tukio: definatly. though my mom never said, it'll probably get colder if we put it in water. Kion: sounds good to me. Kion spots jasiri walking through the pride lands looking down Kion: hey tukio. i'll be right back. i wanna see what's up with jasiri. Tukio: go ahead dude. i can finish the research. Kion: thanks tuk. later. Kion walks off Tukio: now to test my water theory. Tukio runs off Kion walks over to jasiri Kion: hey jasiri. Jasiri looks at kion Jasiri: oh. hey kion. Kion: something on your mind? Jasiri: just my titan powers. i'm worried i won't be able to control them. Kion: what do you mean? you beat shadow you right? Jasiri: well yeah, but i'm worried there's more to it. what if i never gain control of my powers? Kion sees jasiri's pain Kion: i feel you. Jasiri: you do? Kion: yeah. back then when i first got the roar, i couldn't exactly get the hang of it right away. but then i pretty much found out what i had to do in order to control it. Jasiri: so basically you just looked for the key point? dude, you're so lucky. Kion: except it wasn't luck. i have struggles too siri. i know what you're feeling. Jasiri sighs Jasiri: i'm just worried about what i'll do to the pride lands. to my friends. Kion laughs a bit Kion: yeah. that's something we both have in common now, don't we. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: i guess. Upbeat guitar music plays as kion and jasiri walk through the pride lands together Kion:(singing)being a hero is never easy, no matter how hard you try. but no matter how hard it becomes, it's escape isn't so sly. don't let it decrease your confidence, you can stop it from getting harder. the struggles of a hero, Jasiri starts to get what kion means Jasiri:(singing)helps you with the path of honor! Kion and jasiri start running through the pride lands as they pass some of the pride lands groups Kion and jasiri:(singing)it's the path of honor and it's all been told! the duties we have inside will make us bold! our new path calls us to protect our friends! it's the path of honor. the path of honor. Kion and jasiri walk through the trees of the pride lands Kion:(singing)sometimes it takes a lot. but in the end it's worth it all. Jasiri:(singing)sometimes we'll stumble and trip. but we get up after the fall. Kion:(singing)it's not all that hard to be noble. it's just a common trend. Jasiri:(singing)and you always help me see it. that's why i'm glad you're my friend! Kion and jasiri continue to run through the pride lands and some other pride land groups Kion and jasiri:(singing)it's the path of honor and it's all been told! the duties we have inside will make us bold! our new path calls us to protect our friends! it's the path of honor. Kion and jasiri jump on a rock and look over it Kion and jasiri: the path of honor. Kion and jasiri look at their reflections in the watering hole Kion:(singing)i had doubts about being a hero. Jasiri:(singing)i was skeptical about this life. Kion and jasiri continue to walk through the pride lands Kion and jasiri:(singing)we'll always get up after the fall. and in the end of it all! Kion and jasiri run up a mountain Kion and jasiri:(singing)it's the path of honor and it's all been told! Jasiri slips on a ledge and kion helps her up and they continue onward as they continue singing Kion and jasiri:(singing)the duties we have inside will make us bold! take my paw as we protect our friends! it's the path of honor. Kion and jasiri stand over the top of pride rock Kion and jasiri:(singing)the path of honor. The pride lands is shown and then kion and jasiri are seen looking at each other Kion and jasiri:(singing)path, of, honor. Jasiri hugs kion who wraps his arms around her Scene cuts to tukio doing some research on the orb Tukio: so this orb gets warmer around hot areas, and colder around cold areas. interesting. Tukio walks over to his experiment chamber and locks up the orb Tukio: i'll hold onto you until i know how to use you. for now, i'll make sure the others keep guard. and to find my sister. Tukio walks out of the room Rei rei is seen spying on tukio Rei rei: dogo. he has the jackal orb. Dogo: he does now. we'll have to find a way to get it from him. knowing tukio, he clearly has defenses. return to the base mother. we'll think of a plan. Rei rei: right. Rei rei hangs up and heads back to the outlands Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan